Missunderstanding
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Naruto finds out about the couple...the hard way.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17 for the beginning. Enjoy!

* * *

"IRUKA-SENSEEEEIIII!!"

Iruka was too far gone to register the voice. Kakashi was too caught up in the moment to stop.

Naruto stormed into Iruka's apartment, "Iruka-sensei!! I'm back..." he trailed off as he made his way to the chunin's bedroom.

Iruka couldn't control his body as his orgasm took him, spilling his seeds over his stomach and the pale hand that was stroking him, he bit his lip to keep from crying out, making him let out a small whimper. He tried to regain his composure but his body shuddered violently as Kakashi came in him, stilling in his thrust.

Kakashi groaned and buried his unmasked face into Iruka's neck, gasping for air and letting out a soft curse.

"Na...," Iruka tried to speak and glanced at the open door. The blonde teenage boy, was beet red but his blue eyes showed something that Iruka couldn't understand at the moment, "Naruto-," he tried again, but the boy ran out not giving Iruka enough chance to recover.

Kakashi shifted and pulled out of Iruka, "I'm...I'm sorry...," he gave his flushed lover a sheepish look, cupping a tan cheek in a pale hand, "I'm sorry..."

Iruka looked at him and gave him a soft smile, "Don't, 'Kashi. Don't apologize. It's alright, I just need to talk to him." Iruka sat up, ignoring the mess on his stomach.

"I thought he knew,…about your preference that is."

"He does," Iruka hesitated and looked at his lover, "I just need to talk to him," he cupped a pale cheek, "It's alright."

Kakashi slipped off the bed and went into the bathroom to retrieve a damp towel and wiped Iruka's stomach and thighs. Iruka slipped off the bed and redressed. He tied his hair as he turned to face his lover who was sitting at the edge of the bed, a guilty look in the mismatched eyes. Iruka cupped the pale face making the older man to look at him.

"I admit that this isn't the way I wanted him to find out," Iruka smiled at him, a comforting smile, "so, please, don't feel bad about this."

Iruka had a pretty good guess as to why his lover was hesitant of letting Naruto know about them. He thought that the jounin feared that the blonde boy would become protective over his father like figure and agree with the older man's insecurity: that he doesn't deserve the chunin. That Iruka deserves better. While Iruka disagreed, he loved the older man regardless what other may think.

Iruka softly kissed his lover, "I'm going to go find him, alright? And you won't worry, and when I come back…" he leaned in and whispered into the jounin's ear, "you're going to fulfill your promise of making me scream," Iruka blushed and Kakashi grinned.

* * *

Iruka left his apartment in search of the blonde boy, checking Ichakaru's on the way. He figured that he should check Naruto's apartment first, though he doubted the blonde boy was there. He climbed the stairs to Naruto's apartment complex and knocked on the door.

_I don't think he's here, _Iruka frowned and knocked again, _Please, __Naruto__ –_

The door slowly opened. Naruto averted his eyes from his former sensei and moved aside to let him in. Iruka walked in and felt an uncomfortable silence slowly fall over them.

"Naruto," he started, not really sure how to continue, "We…we need to talk." Naruto huffed response, making Iruka frown, "Naruto –"

"Why him, Iruka-sensei," Naruto still wasn't looking at him, and his voice sounded on the border line of broken and angry, "He's a pervert! You deserve so much better."

"Who are you to say what I do and do not deserve?" he asked softly.

There was a long pause before Naruto continued, "Then he doesn't deserve you."

Iruka felt his heart ache in behalf for his lover, "How would you know that?" his rhetorical question was soft.

"He's a pervert! And has killed hundreds, if not, thousands!" Naruto finally looked at him, his jaw tense as if trying to hold back his words, "He just doesn't deserve you, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka's eyes softened, "Why are so quick to judge, Naruto? You should understand better than anyone," he let out a sigh, "Yes, he's killed, but in this village who hasn't? He kills out of duty, not out of pleasure. And if only…" he paused, _If only you knew what it does to him, _"Naruto, he's a loyal shinobi to this village, so please, don't be quick to judge him."

Naruto stared hard at the floor for a long moment, before letting out a sigh, "Do you…do you love him, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto, I love him."

"Does…does he love you?"

"Yes, Naruto," Iruka began to feel his cheeks heat up, but tried to ignore it for the sake of the situation.

Naruto moved his gaze to his former sensei, pouting, "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I…Why did I have to find out like _that_!"

"Well, first of all, you need to learn how to knock and not just burst into people's homes, because then you're just _asking _for an eyeful," Iruka sighed, "and I didn't want to tell you in a letter, not only because it seemed impersonal, but…I just didn't know how to tell you to begin with. That and…Kakashi, he…kind of knew you were going to react this way," he paused, "he knew you were going to think this way about him…that you were going to agree with him."

Naruto gave him a surprised look and blinked, "What?"

Iruka rubbed the scar on his nose, "Please don't tell him I told you this, but…it's an insecurity he has…" he trailed off hoping the younger boy would understand.

Naruto blinked, "You mean…he doesn't think he's…good enough for you?" he ventured a guess.

"It's not quite like that. Um, it's complicated. Just, please understand. Understand him. Don't be quick to judge him," Iruka smiled, "He's a really nice guy Naruto, as hard it may be to believe, he's really kind."

Naruto gave him another surprised look, "What? Kakashi-sensei? _Nice? _If anything he's a jerk!"

"Naruto!" Iruka said in a stern voice.

"Uh, sorry."

"If…_when_ you get to know him, you'll understand what I mean," Iruka smiled, "and hopefully your opinion about him will change."

"But Kakashi-sensei, he seems like a really…uh, _private _person. Like if the mask doesn't give it away!"

Iruka chuckled, "I guess you have a point."

"By the way sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"How –"

"No, Naruto, I'm not going to satisfy your curiosity."

Naruto frowned, "Just tell me, is he ugly?"

"Naruto!" Iruka felt himself blush as the image of his lover popped into his mind, _He certainly isn't!_

"Fine, Fine," Naruto pouted some more, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He looked away, before returning his gaze back to the older man, "Just one more question."

"Alright."

Naruto hesitated, "Are you happy, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled softly at him, "Yes, happier than I've ever been."

Naruto flashed him a smile, "Then I think I can tolerate that Cyclops of yours!"

Iruka laughed.

* * *

Iruka made his way home after taking Naruto out for ramen. It was nice seeing the blonde boy again, though, I wished that he could have avoided the whole bedroom situation.

_He really needs to learn how to knock_, Iruka groaned at the memories, trying not to think of how much Naruto _did_ see.

He reached his apartment and opened the door, making the jounin in his living room stand up. Iruka quirked an eyebrow as Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, how did it go?"

Iruka smiled at him, "All right."

Kakashi waited for more. There wasn't any, "Is that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did…did he say anything? I mean, it's not every day he finds his sensei in such a…position."

Iruka blushed, "We didn't talk about _that_."

Kakashi gave shifted his weight nervously, "Then what did he say?"

Iruka sighed, "What is it exactly that you want to know, Kakashi?"

Kakashi averted his eyes and scratched the back of his neck, "I guess I mean…does he have any problem with me…being with you?"

Iruka smiled at his lover, closing the distance between them, and placed his hands on the worn fabric that covered the strong chest, "I don't think it matters, but yes. He's all right with us."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around the chunin's waist and kissed the tan forehead, and Iruka felt him grin,"Now, how about that promise I made to you?"

* * *

Kakashi was getting some take out ramen from Ichakaru's for Iruka and himself, since, well, he did fulfill his promise to Iruka. More than once. He stepped out of the stand and found an inconspicuous Naruto waiting for him. Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow and Naruto frowned. Kakashi began to walk back to Iruka's apartment, the blonde boy a few paces behind him. Kakashi sighed and turned around.

"What is it Naruto?"

Naruto frowned again, "You better not hurt him."

Kakashi gave him a serious look, "What makes you think I will?" Naruto gave him a stern look, "If you think what Iruka and I have isn't serious, then you're mistaken. I will not hurt him, Naruto, now will I let anyone else do so."

Naruto didn't say anything for a long moment, "If you hurt him," he said in a serious tone, "I will hurt _you_."

Kakashi wasn't surprised by the protectiveness Naruto was expressing. Iruka was like a father to the blonde boy, and the blonde boy was like the chunin's son.

"Naruto," he began slowly choosing his words, "If I hurt him, I will _let _you hurt me," he looked away, trying to think of the right words to convince the boy to trust him, "The only way I would hurt him…is when I don't come back home from a mission, when it's beyond my control. That's the only way…" He wasn't used to being so open to others, other than Iruka who he had grown to trust and confide in over the span of their relationship. But he had to have this boy, who was so close to being Iruka's son, trust him with the beloved chunin.

Naruto's expression softened at the words and he dropped his gaze. Suddenly he understood what Iruka meant.

_"He's a pervert! And has killed hundreds, if not, thousands! He just doesn't deserve you, Iruka-sensei."_

_"Why are so quick to judge, __Naruto__? You should understand better than anyone…Yes, he's killed, but in this village who hasn't? He kills out of duty, not out of pleasure. And if only…__"_

_"Just, please understand. Understand him."_

Naruto raised his gaze back to the jounin in front of him who was looking intently at him, and smiled at him, "Iruka-sensei seems to have good taste."

Kakashi was thankful for his mask as he felt a blush creep up, "Uh…thanks."

Naruto beamed at him, "Just take care him," he turned to leave, "or else!" he raised a fist in the air as he walked away for emphasize.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile, _I'll do more than take care of him_. He turned and continued his way to Iruka's apartment. He had a chunin to feed.


End file.
